A Letter from Me to You
by Death'sDarkestAngel
Summary: SM&DBZ Corssover.Editing Serena never told the scouts about her true identity. She did a crime and never one told anyone about it not even the scouts about it. Like all crimes some must do the time.Also a little romance. No Flames. LANUAGE Very bad....
1. Looking Back On It Now

AN: I know i was supposed to be working on my other stories and all. But I was remincising about something and then a thought came to me. So here is my fourth story and don't worry I will continuing my other stories and right now I'm working on chapter 6 of Me, You and What's between Us. So don't worry I'll have it done.

Chapter 1-Looking back on it now

I stand here on a tower looking down before me............

Looking back on it now, I see the truths, the lies and the heartache. I looked down on this city I once protected come to ruins. I cannot blame those who I left to protect it, since there were not strong enough and only lied and deceived me. I blame myself for all the trust I put in them and for that I am sorry. I'm sorry to say that I will no longer be the one they thought was of a kind heart, sincere, gentle. I will be the only thing that I choose to be in the first place.

Looking back on it now, I see the things I never wanted to see. Looking down on the ones I once loved, the ones that caused me the pain and heartache. I see them laughing like I don't even exist. Well they'll know the pain and heartache I've been through. The one I thought I truly loved and loved me the same. Will feel the pain of aloneness again, as will they all. With new allies and protectors those, I onced loved will learn a new meaning in there life. For tonight of my return.

I will be free.........................

AN: So what do you think so far. Liked it, Hate it. Send in your Reviews.Alright

Later Dayz

Ja Ne

Jazzy-Moon19


	2. Not really a Chapter,but an Info guide

Info Of the Characters

Sailor Moon Characters

Serena (Moon) Tsukino/Rena Briefs/Princess Serenity/ Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity/ Lady Moon

Birthday: June 30

Planet Representation: Moon, Earth and Planet Vegeta  
Astrological Sign: Cancer  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Colour: Blonde (really Silver but the blonde colour is a cover up)/Lavender  
Eye Colour: Blue (with a tint of grey)/Turquoise  
Favourite Colours: White and pink  
Favourite Subject: Home economics  
Least Favourite Subject: Math, English  
Favourite Food: Ice cream, cake  
Least Favourite Food: Carrots  
Favourite Sport: Any sports with very little physical strain  
Least Favourite Sport: All track and field sports/ Training With Vegeta  
Hobbies: Pigging out on junk food, playing video games, hanging out with friends(SM/ DBZ world)  
Favourite Gemstone: Diamond  
Favourite Animal: Bunny rabbit  
Strong Points: Brownnosing, crying, Fighting and Sparring, making everyone happy  
Has Trouble With: Dentists, ghosts, Vegeta's sparring Sessions  
Attitude: Emotional, a little insecure, Calm and Collected, Kind and caring  
Dream: To be a bride/ To prove everyone of doubt  
Pet: Luna  
Boyfriend: Darien  
Crush: Used to be Andrew/and Tuxedo Mask

Ami Anderson/ Sailor Mercury/ Princess Amelia/ Lady Mercury

Birthday: September 10

Planet Representation: Mercury  
Astrological Sign: Virgo  
Blood Type: A  
Hair Colour: Blue  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Favourite Colours: Aquamarine and Light Blue  
Favourite Subject: Math  
Least Favourite Subject: There aren't any subjects she dislikes  
Favourite Food: Sandwiches  
Least Favourite Food: Yellow-tailed Tuna  
Favourite Sport: Swimming, Basketball  
Least Favourite Sport: There aren't any sports she dislikes  
Hobbies: Reading, Studying, playing Chess  
Favourite Gemstone: Sapphire  
Favourite Animal: Cat  
Strong Points: Calculating  
Has Trouble With: Love Letters, Practical Jokes  
Attitude: Workaholic, Loyal  
Dream: To be a Doctor  
Pet: none  
Boyfriend: none per say...  
Crush: It depends on the season...

Mina Aino/Sailor Venus/Princess Molina/ Lady Venus

Birthday: October 22

Planet Representation: Venus  
Astrological Sign: Libra  
Blood Type: B  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Favourite Colours: Orange, yellow and red  
Favourite Subject: Phys. Ed  
Least Favourite Subject: Math, English  
Favourite Food: Curry rice, pasta  
Least Favourite Food: Shiitake mushrooms  
Favourite Sport: Volleyball  
Least Favourite Sport: none  
Hobbies: Chasing after idols, wasting time  
Favourite Gemstone: Topaz  
Favourite Animal: Bird  
Strong Points: Playing, sports  
Has Trouble With: Mama and the police  
Attitude: Kind, caring, athletic  
Dream: To be an idol star  
Pet: Artemis  
Boyfriend: none  
Crush: Any male in sight

Darien Shields (Chiba)/Prince Endymion/ Tuxedo Mask/ Neo-King Endymion

Birthday: August 3  
Astrological Sign: Leo  
Blood-type: A

Planet Representation: Earth  
Favourite colour: Black, Blue and Green  
Favourite Food: Chocolate  
Least favourite food: Not known  
Favourite subject: Physics  
Least favourite subject: None

Favourite Sport: None

Least Favourite Sport: None  
Hobby: Reading

Strong Points: Keeping his cool under stressful conditions

Has Trouble with: Serena's Crying and possibly Losing Serena  
Attitude: Silent, Mysterious, Calm and Colleted

Pet: None

Dream: None  
Girlfriend: Serena

Crush: Serena

Raye Hino/Sailor Mars/ Princess Reianna/Lady Mars

Birthday: April 17

Planet Representation: Mars  
Astrological Sign: Aries  
Blood Type: AB  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Purple  
Favourite Colours: Red and Black  
Favourite Subject: Ancient writing  
Least Favourite Subject: Modern Society  
Favourite Food: Vegetarian pizza  
Least Favourite Food: Asparagus  
Favourite Sport: House chores (She gets enough exercise chasing Chad around)  
Least Favourite Sport: none  
Hobbies: Fortune-telling  
Favourite Gemstone: Ruby  
Favourite Animal: Panda and crows  
Strong Points: Meditation, bickering with Serena

Has Trouble With: Television, Serena's wailing  
Attitude: Proud, discriminating, diplomatic  
Dream: To be a head priestess  
Pet: Crows  
Boyfriend: She used to go out with Darien  
Crush: Secretly Chad

Lita Kino/ Sailor Jupiter/Princess Leighana/ Lady Jupiter

Birthday: December 5

Planet Representation: Jupiter  
Astrological Sign: Sagittarius  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Eye Colour: Green  
Favourite Colours: Green and sugar pink  
Favourite Subject: Home Economics  
Least Favourite Subject: Physics  
Favourite Food: Cherry pie  
Least Favourite Food: none  
Favourite Sport: All of them  
Least Favourite Sport: none  
Hobbies: Bargain-hunting  
Favourite Gemstone: Emerald  
Favourite Animal: Horse  
Strong Points: Cooking  
Has Trouble With: Airplanes  
Attitude: Workaholic, aggressive, outgoing  
Dream: Opening a restaurant, being a bride, selling cake and/or flowers  
Pet: none  
Boyfriend: None

Crush: Andrew

Amara Tenou/ Sailor Uranus/ Princess Amarla/ Lady Uranus

Birthday: January 27

Planet Representation: Uranus  
Astrological Sign: Aquarius  
Blood Type:  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Dark blue  
Favourite Colours: Navy blue, gold  
Favourite Subject: Phys. Ed.  
Least Favourite Subject: Modern Japanese  
Favourite Food: Salad  
Least Favourite Food: Natto  
Favourite Sport: Racing  
Least Favourite Sport: none  
Hobby: Driving  
Favourite Gemstone: Amber  
Favourite Animal: none  
Strong Point: Racing  
Has Trouble With: Confessing  
Attitude: Masculine, serious, loyal  
Dream: To be a racer  
Pet: none  
Girlfriend: Michelle  
Crush: none

Hotaru Tomoe/ Sailor Saturn/ Princess Harva/ Lady Saturn

Birthday: January 6

Planet Representation: Saturn  
Astrological Sign: Capricorn  
Blood Type: AB  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Purple  
Favourite Colours: Purple, navy blue  
Favourite Subject: World history  
Least Favourite Subject: Phys. Ed.  
Favourite Food: Japanese buckwheat noodles  
Least Favourite Food: Milk  
Favourite Sport: none  
Hobbies: Reading, collecting lamps  
Favourite Gemstone: Fluorite  
Favourite Animal: none  
Strong Points: Injury treatment  
Has Trouble With: Marathons, making friends  
Attitude: Isolated, shy, weak  
Dream: To be a nurse  
Pet: none  
Boyfriend: none  
Crush: none

Michelle Kaiou/ Sailor Neptune/ Princess Michelle/ Lady Neptune

Birthday: March 6

Planet Representation: Neptune  
Astrological Sign: Pisces  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Colour: Aqua Green  
Eye Colour: Blue- Aqua Green  
Favourite Colour: Marine blue  
Favourite Subject: Music  
Least Favourite Subject: none  
Favourite Food: Sashimi  
Least Favourite Food: Kikurage (a type of mushroom)  
Favourite Sport: Swimming  
Least Favourite Sport: none  
Hobby: Collecting cosmetics  
Favourite Gemstone: Aquamarine  
Favourite Animal: none  
Strong Point: Violin playing  
Has Trouble With: Sea cucumbers  
Dream: To be a professional violinist  
Pet: none  
Girlfriend: Amara  
Crush: none

Trista Meiou/ Sailor Pluto/ Princess Trista/ Lady Pluto

Birthday: October 29

Planet Representation: Pluto  
Astrological Sign: Scorpio  
Blood Type: A  
Hair Colour: Green  
Eye Colour: Red  
Favourite Colours: Red  
Favourite Subject: Physics  
Least Favourite Subject: Music  
Favourite Food: Green Tea  
Least Favourite Food: Eggplant  
Favourite Gemstone: Granite  
Attitude: Isolated, shy, weak  
Dream: To be a fashion designer

Strong Points: Protecting Small Lady and her Princess, Keeping the time line in place

Has Trouble With: None

Hobby: None  
Pet: none  
Boyfriend: none  
Crush: none

Rini (Serena) Shields II (Chiba II) Tsukino/ Small Lady/ Neo-Sailor Moon/ Mini Moon/ Neo-Princess Serenity/ Lady Moon II

Birthday: June 30

Planet Representation: Earth and Moon  
Astrological Sign: Cancer  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Colour: Pink  
Eye Colour: Red  
Favourite Colours: Red and pink  
Favourite Subject: Drawing  
Least Favourite Subject: Languages  
Favourite Food: Pudding  
Least Favourite Food: Carrots  
Favourite Sport: none  
Least Favourite Sport: All of them  
Hobbies: Collecting rabbit (Serena's) goods  
Favourite Gemstone: Diamond  
Favourite Animal: Rabbit  
Strong Point: Getting people to give her things  
Has Trouble With: Taking care of the house  
Attitude: Childish, anxious, jealous  
Dream: To become a lady  
Pet: Diana  
Boyfriend: none  
Crush: Darien, Helios, Peruru

Andrew Furuhata/ Prince Angelus Tranquillity/Lord Tranquillity

Character Information - Andrew is a college student and long-time friend of Darien Shields. He works at the Crown Game Centre, where he is the object of much admiration by Serena and Lita. However, Andrew has a girlfriend already - albeit a long distance one! But is truly the son of the Queen Serenity of the moon and King Tranquillity the first of the sun. First born of the king and queen. Soon to be the ruler of the sun. His sister Serenity is also known as Sailor Moon as he is known Lunarian Soldier defender of the moon, sun and earth. But never made an appearance till now. Unlike the other scouts and Darien, they don't have slightest clue of Andrew's trial against them. For the moon and sun, they'll have to prove loyalty to him all over again. The only people that seem to really know who is are Serena, Rini and the Z-fighters.

Dragon Ball Z Characters

Serena (Moon) Tsukino/Rena Briefs/Princess Serenity/ Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity/ Lady Moon

Birthday: June 30

Planet Representation: Earth, Moon, and Planet Vegeta  
Astrological Sign: Cancer  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Colour: Blonde (really Silver but the blonde colour is a cover up)/Lavender  
Eye Colour: Blue (with a tint of grey)/Turquoise  
Favourite Colours: White and pink  
Favourite Subject: Home economics  
Least Favourite Subject: Math, English  
Favourite Food: Ice cream, cake  
Least Favourite Food: Carrots  
Favourite Sport: Any sports with very little physical strain  
Least Favourite Sport: All track and field sports/ Training With Vegeta  
Hobbies: Pigging out on junk food, playing video games, hanging out with friends(SM/ DBZ world)  
Favourite Gemstone: Diamond  
Favourite Animal: Bunny rabbit  
Strong Points: Brownnosing, crying, Fighting and Sparring, making everyone happy  
Has Trouble With: Dentists, ghosts, Vegeta's sparring Sessions  
Attitude: Emotional, a little insecure, Calm and Collected, Kind and caring  
Dream: To be a bride/ To prove everyone of doubt  
Pet: Luna  
Boyfriend: Darien  
Crush: Used to be Andrew/and Tuxedo Mask

Occupation: Vice President of Capsule corp. while her brother trunks is the president and she also shares her vice president role with her sister Bra.

Goku Son/Kakarot

Goku is the hero of Dragon Ball Z, the most powerful warrior on earth and the first to become Super Saiyan in over 1000 years. When the Saiyans arrive, Goku learns the mysterious secret of his own past: he is a Saiyan formerly named Kakarot. Goku was sent to Earth as a baby to grow up and destroy the planet, but a head injury as a child scrambled Goku's programming. Instead of growing up to become a destructive super-warrior, he became innocent and pure of heart, fighting for good.

Goku is peaceful, good natured, honest, loving to his family and friends, loyal, trustworthy, brave. If he has a weakness, it is his trusting nature. He always finds the "good" in people when others don't see it, though Goku's enemies sometimes take advantage of his naive trust. He originally trained under Master Roshi and wears his symbol until he trains under King Kai, whose symbol he wears. Goku grows up and marries Chi-Chi. Together they have two sons: Gohan and Goten.

Chi Chi Son

As the headstrong wife of Goku, some say Chi-Chi is the most powerful woman on Earth (because she can control Goku). They met in Dragon Ball when Chi-Chi saves Goku. Her father, Ox-King, trained her to be a formidable fighter in her own right. In Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi is mainly seen as a loving wife and doting mother, concerned and protective, perhaps even over-protective, of her family. She is always encouraging Gohan with his studies and often finds herself stubbornly at odds with Gohan's involvement with the martial arts. But had to train Goten due to the fact that Goku was not able to train himself since he was in the other world. She loves and will protect her children if it's the last thing she does. First son Gohan and second son Goten

Gohan Son

Named after his adoptive grandfather, Gohan is Goku and Chi-Chi's eldest son. He is idealistic, good, and pure like his father. Gohan reveals his tremendous fighting potential when the earth is threatened. His heritage as part Saiyan and part human make him stronger than if he were of one race alone.

With Goku's departure to the next dimension and the eminent arrival of Saiyans stronger than Raditz, Gohan is key to the survival of Earth. Thus Piccolo, a former enemy of his father, joins forces with the good guys and trains Gohan for the upcoming battle. Over time, Gohan becomes friends with Piccolo, looks up to Piccolo, and even wears similar clothing.

Although initially a wimp, Gohan's training in the wilderness and subsequent fighting make him both brave and loyal. Following the fight on Earth, Gohan is determined to go with Bulma and Krillin to Namek to collect the seven Namekian Dragon Balls and help out his friends on Earth, especially since he feels he let them down during the fight on Earth. After that he had become the great sayian man. But after settled down and married his high school girlfriend Videl and together they had a daughter named Pan.

Goten Son

Goten is the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi, and is Gohan's little brother. Goten loves to train in martial arts. He quickly develops incredibly strong powers (he naturally goes Super Saiyan) that enable him to fight alongside the adults in their mission to defend earth.

Goten's best friend is Trunks who is approximately one year older. They are often seen together. Goten goofs around when he fights, especially when fused with Trunks as Gotenks, where he makes up countless silly-named attacks.

Pure of heart, he'll quickly jump into danger to help his friends and family.

Bulma Briefs

In Dragon Ball, Bulma was a mixed up teenager with blue hair and a personality quirk that wouldn't allow her to shut up for a second. Now, she's blossomed into a mixed up woman with that same personality quirk. But, Bulma is very important to the team. She is a mechanical genius who can operate and fix anything. She is the one that discovers the capabilities of the Saiyan Scouter and enhances it for their own use. She also takes the lead in finding a spaceship capable of flying to Namek. Bulma designed the Dragon Radar, which tracks the locations of the Dragon Balls.

Bulma is also fashion conscious and changes clothing and hairstyles during the series. She often wears clothing with either her name or "Capsule Corporation" on the item. Bulma has known Goku since he was a young boy. In the original Dragon Ball, Bulma had a crush on Yamcha. Although their romance blossoms, it was not permanent. In Dragon Ball Z she outgrows these impulses and settles her affections on Vegeta . They have a son, appropriately named Trunks and two daughters named Rena and Bulla( a.k.a Bra). Her father is Dr. Brief, of the famous Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta/ Prince Vegeta/ King Vegeta

Vegeta is a powerful Saiyan. He is a "Super Elitist" and a prince, the son of King Vegeta, past ruler of the Saiyans. Vegeta and his comrade Nappa are two of the last surviving Saiyans. They come to Earth to destroy all life and sell the planet. Though physically smaller than Goku, Vegeta can power up to unbelievable levels destroying entire planets. He is a fierce rival of Goku's, striving always to seek power levels as high or higher than Goku and to reach Super Saiyan level. Ambitious and determined, Vegeta wants the Dragon Balls to gain immortality. He is determined to destroy Frieza. After the Namek Saga, he fights on the side of the good guys and becomes the father of Trunks. But will only listen to his daughters Rena (his first daughter)and Bulla.(a.k.a Bra his second daughter)

Trunks Briefs/ Prince Trunks

Trunks is the son of Bulma - a headstrong, technical genius - and Vegeta - one of the most powerful fighters in the Dragon Ball Z universe. His exact age is not certain, but he first appears in Dragon Ball Z in his mid to late teens. He is from the future and has witnessed a threat to Earth which cannot be stopped in that time. He has come back in time to try to save the Earth of his time, only to find our heroes in Earth facing their own peril.

Much to the amazement of our friends, Trunks immediately turns Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza and King Cold. He gives Goku medicine to prevent his death from heart disease and tells them of Earth's coming predicament. The Z Fighters immediately go into training, and Trunks returns to his own time.

Trunks returns to our timeline again in the Android Saga to ensure that the Androids do arrive on Earth. He is also born during this saga, so we have the opportunity to see him both as a teenager and a baby at the same time. He continues to exist as a boy and a teen until the end of the Cell Saga, when the older Trunks returns to his original timeline. But in the end he became the president of Capsule Corp. Leaving his two sisters Rena and Bra the vice presidents.

Bra (Bulla) Briefs/ Princess Bulla

The third child of Bulma and Vegeta, Bra plays little role in the series. She looks very much like her mother, and shares many aspects of her personality. Bra serves mostly as comic relief. She has the temper of both parents and when she is challenged she has her fathers personality. But she is sweet and has a good attitude (if you don't cross her). But likes to enjoy life. Her sister's name is Rena and brother's is Trunks boyfriend is Goten. Best friends are Pan and Marron. Her brother Trunks is the president of capsule corp. While Rena and her are the vice presidents.

Videl Son

Mr.Satan's Daughter. Her name comes from rearranging the word "devil" (see a pattern here?). She first meets Gohan in Orange Star High School and becomes his girlfriend. Later on, after the Buu saga-they get married and have a daughter named Pan, who shows a lot of fighting spirit. (which makes both Satan and Goku grandpas)

Pan Son

The young daughter of Gohan and Videl exhibits a great amount of fighting force for such a young age. During the Tenkaichi-Bodokai that occurs during the epilouge at the end of DragonBall Z, Pan is matched up against a tough competitor. Pan easily wins, and everyone is amazed. Her two grandparents, Goku and Satan are proud of such strength.

She has the same temper as her mother.. She is the most powerful female in all of Dragon Ball. Pan is 1/4 Saiyan. Pan is very adventurous, and can get into trouble, usually with Trunks and Goku. Trunks, Goku, and Pan go many places together in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls in GT. Crush is Trunks, but she seems to hide it very well, her friends are Bra, Marron, Uub and her uncle Goten.

Krillin

Krillin was a little monk who trained with Goku under Master Roshi. As he grew up, he had a girlfriend named Marron but it didn't work as Marron hopped on another guys motorcycle and drove off. Later on he married Android #18 and became the father of Marron (named after his first girlfriend). Now he just drives around with his wife and daughter buying stuff in shopping malls.

Marron

Maron is the now grown up daughter of Krillin and Android #18. Not a major character in the series, and is seen very little. The times she is seen are with Krillin and Android #18 shopping in some mall. Her best friends are Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten. Her boyfriend is Uub the reincarnation of Majin Buu.

18

First introduced in the beginning of the Cell/Android series-Android # 18 is a half-human half-robot cyborg created by Dr.Gero along with Android # 17 as an attempt to get revenge on Goku. Later on, she gets engulfed by Cell, but is spared. It is found out that Krillin has a crush on her. After the defeat of Cell, they marry and have a daughter named Marron. she joins the crew and stays a main character till the end of the series.

Uub

During the epilouge at the end of DragonBall Z, a young boy is seen that is paired up against Goku to fight. Goku senses that he is actually the reincarnation of the evil boo that was fought 10 years ago, and Vegeta looks in suprise. Goku explains that 10 years ago during the battle of Majin-Buu, he had made a personal wish to himself that such an evil creature could have his soul brought back as a good-natured human being...so he belives it was fulfilled. During the battle, Goku is not suprised at this young boy's fighting potential--so he tells everyone that he will take him as his student and train with Uub. He flies away into the horizon with his student, and later on in GT--Uub becomes as strong as Goku..they end up training once every year to improve their skills. (note: also in GT, Boo and Uub realize that previously they were one, so they end up fusing together to become stronger). His friends are Goku, Bulma, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra and the rest of the gang with the exception of Marron being his girlfriend.

Piccolo

From the Planet Namek, the saga of the Piccolos involves a long story. Piccolo in this case was first introduced in the last Tenkaichi-Budokai of the original DragonBall series. He was the "good" Piccolo that was born from the bad one. In DragonBall Z, Piccolo joins the good side and becomes Gohan's idol. He helps him train and stays faithful to the whole crew for the rest of the series. He fuses with Nail permanently. Piccolo's name comes from the musical instrument "piccolo".

Lizzy Heart (if switched around you spell earth)/ Princess Elizabeth/Lady Earth

Lizzy is the unknown scout to the rest of the gang with the exceptions of Serena, Trista, Rini, and Andrew himself. Knowing who she really was since the age of 5 years old. Lizzy always told her self that she would always be there for her Princess and Prince. Her beloved Tranquillity, keeps a close eye out for her. She will soon reveal herself to her brother Prince Endymion, and the rest of the scouts. Knowing what the inner scouts had done to her beloved princess she will strike at any time soon in the story.

She has green eyes which she gets from her father King Edmond and orange, red hair that she had gotten from her mother Queen Lorena. She gets the same geuine attitude from her mother but the same fierce spirit as her father in battle. She also plans to appear when Andrew decides to show his true form and also confront the scouts about their actions as well as her brother Darien.


	3. Serious Note

Author's Note

I hope that you haven't forgotten me. I write this to all to of those who have read my stories "A letter from me to you" and "the first of the last part." I have a real dead serious case of writer's block and it's not only affected me in completing these chapters it also preventing me with my new ideas for my other stories that I had in mind. But don't worry I shall overcome it since I've began writing the latest chapter for "The First of the Last Part." I cannot guarantee that it soon be done by the date that I hoped it to be but it will be done for sure. WRITER'S BLOCK I SHALL CONQUER YOU!!!!!!!

First of the Last Part-updating soon.

A letter from me to you- writer's block, but coming up with ideas for this story and might rewrite it.

P.S. I have thought of new stories for Naruto, InuYasha so you will soon able to read the two new stories I have thought of once I have the latest chapter for my other stories to finished.


End file.
